All I Want for Christmas is Mr Spock
by romulania
Summary: Christine Chapel has a new beau an android copy of the First Officer. Attempted murders take place aboard the Enterprise and Christine suspects that it is Spock's new girlfriend. Spock/Christine, Kirk/Uhura


**All I Want for Christmas is Mr. Spock**

**Chapter One The Christmas Gift**

It was a few weeks to Christmas and everyone was looking forward to shore leave on StarbaseNine located on a pine covered cool planet. Christine Chapel was looking forward to the coming shore leave but she did not care about it as much as the other crew members. Her sister Number One was giving her the best of all presents and it would be arriving soon. Number One was giving her an android of her favorite male sentient being. The android would be made to look like the man she was in love with.

Number One had told her in July to send her data on the man she wanted the android to look like. So the enterprising Christine using her medical clearance managed to download several personnel files. She also talked to Nyota Uhura and managed to get holovids of her favorite crewmember. She sent this data to Number One and in a few months she would receive her android unit. She could hardly wait. Until she found a suitable boyfriend the android would have to do. She would try to avoid thinking about the man she loved.

Two years on the Enterprise and Christine Chapel was smitten. She adored Mr. Spock. She tried to hide it but she was a human with telepathic abilities and Spock could read her as well as one of his computer files. It was a real problem her first year on the ship. She tried to make Mr. Spock notice her but he only thought of her as a friend. They played chess together and she often worked extra hours in the science lab doing biochemistry research. Spock encouraged her to do this because in addition to being the head nurse on the Enterprise she was a talented researcher. During her hours in the lab she would often discuss science with Spock. She loved his logical intelligent mind. She could learn so much from him.

She had met Spock when she was a nursing student at Starfleet Academy. She had been intrigued when he was her Physics professor. After taking Physics she decided to take Vulcan and Romulan because medical students were required to be trilingual and Spock was her favorite professor. He was aware of her crush on him because he knew about her telepathic abilities. She even tried to invite him out for coffee and wanted him to tutor her in Romulan but he had made it plain that she was only his student and not an especially favored one at that. Instead of tutoring her himself he had assigned her to Nyota Uhura, his graduate assistant. Nyota and Christine had developed a fast friendship and Christine progressed in Romulan. She joined the chess club on campus and found that Spock was the faculty advisor. She had thought about leaving but decided not to. She soon became one of the Grand Masters and the Vice President of the club. He was forced to deal with her and continued to do so. A friendship developed between them and he was not so awkward around her but he made it plain that he did not consider her a woman. Any emotional expressions of affection were met by cold indifference. Sometimes he did praise her on logical chess moves and he was quite impressed with her knowledge of biochemistry. After all she had a master's in that subject. In her dreams and her mind scans she picked up that he was involved with a dark skinned woman, but she did not know who the woman was. After a while she felt that he blocked his mind from hers.

Then there was the humiliating incident at the annual Starfleet Ball. This had been one year before Christine was to graduate with her bachelor's in nursing. She had dressed in her beautiful sea green ball gown. It had puff sleeves and a billowing skirt. She had felt like Cinderella. She had even piled her blond hair on top of her head. Then she saw Commander Spock with another group of Starfleet officers. He was dressed in a navy Vulcan Tunic embroidered with silver IDIC symbols. He looked very poised and very severe.

She went over to speak to Commander Spock. "Good evening, Commander." she said. "How do you like the ball?"

He raised his eyebrows and looked at her quizzically. " I find the music quite pleasant." he answered.

Suddenly a waltz began to play. She looked up at him. She suddenly felt bold. "Commander, let's dance." she requested. She grabbed his hand. He gave her a disapproving look but did not say anything. She led him to the dance floor. He put his arms around her waist and whirled her around but it was clear his mind was on someone else. Every so often he would scan the crowd. When the dance was over he bowed to her.

"The dance was pleasant, Cadet but I must take my leave of you. Good evening." He told her before he left the ball room. Then she followed him. She would not let him go so easily. He walked out to the garden next to the ballroom. A beautiful figure in a red sheath came out to greet him. The woman looked familiar. She sidled next to him and put her arms around his neck. He grabbed her and embraced her and they kissed. Christine gasped and she did not realize she had done this out loud until the couple broke away from each other and stared at her. At his Christine was even more shocked. The woman was none other than her best friend Nyota Uhura. Christine turned around and ran. Both Spock and Nyota yelled after her but she did not look back. She ran to her dorm room and threw herself on the bed and cried. She would not leave her dorm room for the rest of the weekend and she missed her classes the following Monday. Commander Spock called her and requested her appearance in his office. She tried to say no but he insisted.

She got out of bed, showered, and dressed. When she appeared at his office Nyota was there. She tried to leave but Commander Spock grabbed her arm and forced her to stay.

"Cadet Chapel," Spock started. "Nyota and I need to explain our relationship to you."

"There is nothing to explain. I am just a stupid fool. I knew you were involved with someone Commander Spock because my telepathy allowed me to see it in your mind but I was not sure who it was. Now that I know it is you Nyota I will leave you both alone and I will forget what I saw. I know why you both called me here today. You want to keep your relationship a secret. Don't worry I will not tell anyone. I like you both too much for that." She tried to get up to leave but Spock grabbed her arm and made her sit down.

"Cadet Chapel, I do not want this incident to ruin any friendship you have for Nyota. She values you highly. I would not want to distress her over this."the commander told her.

"Please Christine," Nyota pleaded. "I love Spock but I do not want to lose your friendship. Please do not let this come between us. I should have told you but Spock and I were worried that this might ruin our careers."

Christine got up and hugged Nyota. "I should be the one apologizing to you. I was going after your boyfriend. Had I known you were involved I would have backed off. Can you ever forgive me, Ny?"

"There is nothing to forgive, Chris. I am glad we are still friends." Nyota replied and she hugged Christine back.

"I also want to apologize to you Commander. I will drop out of the chess club and out of Advanced Romulan if you wish." Christine pleaded with Commander Spock.

"Cadet, I wish you to do no such thing. You are the best chessmaster in the club. It would displease me greatly if I had to lose you as a club member and as a student." He replied. The he did something unexpected. He took her hands in his and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Besides Cadet you are one of my good friends too and I respect you very much." Spock added.

Tears welled in Christine's eyes. " I hope I continue to be worthy of your respect Commander," she replied. He nodded to her and a slight smile played about his lips.

"I am sure you will continue to do so, " he replied wistfully. "Besides we need to discuss your missing assignments. In addition because of your telepathy I think it is time you started studying Vulcan disciplines. I am going to suggest that you take Professor Saytak's class next semester. It will help you in your medical studies."Professor Saytak was a Vulcan healer who also was an expert in the paranormal. He often taught students with psychic ability Vulcan mind disciplines.

Nyota laughed. "Come on, let's get some breakfast." The three went to a vegetarian restaurant and Spock gave Christine her make up work and Professor Saytak's card. After that Christine maintained her friendship with Nyota but only saw Spock at chess club meetings or when he accompanied Uhura when the three of them met for meals in the academy mess hall. She made an appointment with Professor Saytak and he tested her. He felt that her telepathy was strong and that she needed to take Vulcan disciplines to teach her mind to avoid unwanted contact or unauthorized readings of other intelligent being's minds. She continued to excel in her medical studies and was recommended for Command Training. She excelled at this also and completed it.

Then Leonard McCoy started dating her during her last year. He took command classes with her. They were not in love but had a slow easy friendship. McCoy made it quite clear that after his messy divorce he did not want to get involved with anyone. The two got along well and made an excellent team. Christine mainly worked with McCoy when she filled in her hours at Starfleet Hospital. She also became more involved with Professor Saytak almost becoming a second daughter to him. He urged her to spend some time studying at the Vulcan Science Academy so she extended her internship and took extra nursing courses along with others in Vulcan Disciplines. She managed to get a certificate in Vulcan healing arts. By the time she graduated Christine Chapel was the most overqualified nurse in Starfleet.

After she graduated she was placed aboard the Enterprise. In fact she was taking Advanced Medical classes when she was assigned to the ship. She could have gone on to Medical School but decided to stay aboard as a nurse. It was here that she kept dreaming about a Red Planet disappearing into nothingness. She told Spock about this but he dismissed it. Then came the Battle of Vulcan and the genocide of his people. Spock realized that Christie's telepathy and psi ability allowed her to predict future events. A few Vulcans had this ability. It was more prevalent in humans but was rare. When the Narada was destroyed Christine was promoted to Head Nurse. She also decided to go for a Master's in Nursing from Starfleet's Online University for officers. She wanted to keep busy.

**Chapter Two The Dragon Aboard the Enterprise**

During the two years many things had changed. Uhura and Spock had broken up because Spock wanted to get married right away so he could continue his family line. Uhura was not ready for that type of commitment yet as she wanted to continue her career. The two parted as friends and Spock decided he would pursue a bonding with a Vulcan woman but so far he had not found anyone to bond with. Christine parted with Doctor McCoy. She was playing the field and only had friendly dates with other men on the ship. She did see Scotty and Chekhov from time to time. She hoped that Spock would notice her but he did not. She often worked with Spock in the science lab when she was not working in Medical. She played chess with him and was in the martial arts club and the Chorale. She often tried to speak with him about Vulcan disciplines but he made it quite clear he only considered her a friend.

In the last year several new people had transferred to the ship. One was the ship's consoler T'Resa Franco. She was half human and half Vulcan and was Spock's first cousin. Everyone loved her because she had the logical mind of a Vulcan and the warmth of a human. She was quite popular. The second person to come on the ship was Jack Thompson an engineer. He was good at his job and tried to date several women on the ship. He became best friends with Cupcake Giotto the beefy security guard. The third person that came on the ship was Judith Carruthers. She was a blond human from England. She was related to the British Royal family and her father was Federation Ambassador to Andoria. She was also a specialist in Xenolinguistics. She had been recruited as Assistant Chief Communications Officer. She was good at her job but was not too well liked.

Judith acted like an aristocratic snob. She treated her subordinates in the department like an autocratic martinet. She rode on them hard. Junior officers were little better than servants. She refused to eat with Yeoman or Ensigns. She always tried to dine with the command crew. Captain Kirk avoided her. McCoy tolerated her but made it plain he would only deal with her professionally. She was quite jealous of Uhura and often refused to follow Uhura's orders. Uhura finally told her if she did not let up on the crew she would lose her position but for the time being she was under control. She tried dating some of the men on the ship carefully researching their backgrounds. Since McCoy and the Captain were out of her reach she started going after Mr. Spock. Mr. Spock liked her cool aristocratic manner. She was quite logical to him and often agreed on his assessment of the emotionalism of humans. They had so much in common. Both had fathers in the diplomatic corps and both came from aristocratic families. Judith knew more languages than Uhura and could converse in Romulan, Andorian, Vulcan, Cardassian, and Klingon with comparative ease. Soon the Vulcan and the Assistant Communications Chief were seen all over the ship often in deep conversation about alien culture or Vulcan philosophy. They often spent their mealtimes together. They became an item. Often there were communications between Andoria and New Vulcan. Uhura let Christine know of this so she would be prepared for the inevitable announcement of their bonding or engagement. Within six months after going together Spock and Judith announced their wedding plans.

Christine was heartbroken. Spock hardly spoke to her. She was not allowed to play chess with him anymore. Judith had seen to it that he could not speak to his female friends. When she had called him to their weekly chess game he curtly informed her that his duties did not allow him to play chess anymore. Two days later a haughty Judith stood in front of Christine's desk in Sickbay and informed her that Spock was only making excuses. "Spock and I are involved in a serious relationship and I will not tolerate your speaking to him." she coolly delivered these words in an appropriately condescending tone. " He is my fiancée and he is off limits to you and any other single women on this ship. Therefore your weekly chess games will not be continuing. I know of your feelings for him nurse. If I find that you are seeing him outside of your professional duties you will be courtmartialed for sexual harassment and conduct unbecoming an officer. If you so much as glance in his direction during recreation I will have you transferred off the ship. After all my father is a Federation ambassador and

his influence extends into Star fleet. You would be most wise not to make an enemy of me." She flounced out before Christine could even reply.

That evening after the incident Christine had a heart to heart talk with Uhura. She related the event of the day and her eyes filled with tears. Uhura let her cry and then nodded.

"Chris, you have to get over him. And you are not the only one this woman has attacked. That viper came up to me and warned me that she could take my position and have me transferred off the ship if I talked with Spock outside of my job. So you are not the only woman she is going after. She reprimanded Rand for going over to Spock to ask his advice on some matter with Captain Kirk. Luckily Rand just ignored her. The people in our department cannot stand her and I do not know what to do. I have talked to the Captain but he says I have to put up with her. At least you don't have to work with the Dragon Christine. That is what everyone is calling her."

"Ny," Christine replied. " I am not just concerned for myself. I am concerned for Spock. I cannot believe that he could get involved with such an awful woman. I am worried how she might treat him. There is something about her that I don't trust. I have these awful dreams that she poisons people. If she were good for him I could be happy for him but I am not. It really concerns me. And now I cannot even be his friend or warn him about her. I cannot bear to think what she might do to him. Aren't you afraid for him too?"

"Yes, Chris," Nyota replied. "but Spock knows a little bit more about humans now and I believe that he can take care of himself. What he does with his personal life is none of our business. All you can do is wish him well and hope for the best. You are not involved with him anymore, Chris just as I am not. What you need to do is concentrate on your career."

"I am sorry Ny," Christine replied. "I love Spock and I am going to watch this woman. If she does anything to harm him so help me I will take her apart limb from limb. In the mean time I may just investigate her. I would like you to help me. Maybe between the two of us we can dig something up about her background."

"All right, I will help you but be careful, Chris. She has contacts in the Federation and she could get us both courtmartialed. Let's make sure she does not discover what we are doing. The best way we can do this is to stay away from Spock. Do you agree?"

"Yes, Ny, and goodnight." Christine went back to her quarters satisfied that they both had a plan.

**Chapter Three A Most Logical Android**

Two red shirted cargo bay officers delivered a large box to Christine's quarters. The box was made out of metal and stood up right. It did not take up much room. When she opened it she found the android. The android looked exactly like Mr. Spock. After reading the manual she managed to activate the android Spock.

Android Spock came to life. "Hello, Christine, "Android Spock said. " I was created to please you. I am perfectly logical. Is there anything I can do for you today?"

"Yes, can you rub my back," Christine replied. Android Spock rubbed her back with his bare hands. They felt warm and soothing.

"Can you get the replicator to make me some vegetable stew?" She asked Android Spock.

"Affirmative," the android replied and he brought her the hot soup. Christine relaxed. This was going to be pleasant. After telling the android to go back into the metal box Christine worked the afternoon shift in Sickbay. She could hardly wait to get back to her quarters to try out her new beau.

When Christine came back to her quarters that evening she played chess with Android Spock. She found that like the First Officer his moves were quite challenging. Finally after finishing with the chess moves she decided to try something different with Android Spock.

"I would like you to kiss me, Spock," Christine told the android.

Android Spock's eyebrows went up into his hairline.

"That is most illogical, Christine," the android replied. "However since I was created to please you I will do what you ask." Android Spock cupped her face into his hands then he kissed her. His lips were warm and tender. "Is the kiss adequate, Christine?" Android Spock asked.

"Yes, but let's do it for a little longer," Christine told Android Spock. Then Christine and Android Spock kissed each other more intently. The android planted kisses on her cheek, her neck, her face, and even probed her tongue. Christine felt like she was on fire. It was hard to believe that she was kissing a machine. Then her com line beeped. Christine and Android Spock broke apart.

"Chapel, Here, " Christine answered.

"Nurse Chapel, this is Doctor McCoy. I need you in the Sickbay lab as soon as possible. Our Chief Communications Officer has been poisoned and I need you to isolate the poison so we can find an antidote. Mr. Spock is already working on this with his science team but I need you down here. If we do not find out what it is soon it might be fatal."

"Dr. McCoy, I will come down immediately. Chapel Out." Christine told Android Spock to get back into his chamber and he did.

Christine dressed in her white uniform and rushed to Sickbay. She was alarmed. She wondered who would want to poison Nyota Uhura. Nyota was popular with everyone. Then she remembered the conflict with the Assistant Communications Chief Judith Carruthers. Would eliminating Uhura from her position be a chief motive for murder? Christine grimly though that she would have to amass evidence against this woman as soon as possible. She was downright dangerous.

Christine spent time monitoring Uhura and trying to to isolate the toxin in the lab. Uhura was hooked up to a respirator and the biobed was keeping her alive. She was unconscious.

Both science and medical worked throughout the night. The communications console, the replicator, and Uhura's quarters were checked. Christine examined the coffee cup that had been brought from Uhura's communications console. There was dark green residue at the bottom of it and it smelled sweet. Christine checked the residue and then rushed to call Dr. McCoy and Mr. Spock. She believed she had found the poison.

It turned out that the green residue was foxglove. Foxglove was a slow acting but fatal poison. Dr. McCoy administered the antidote. Uhura would be all right but she would be unconscious for a while.

Captain James T. Kirk stopped by briefly to see Uhura. Christine stayed by her side. Mr. Spock checked on her too against the wishes of Judith Carruthers but for right now her consent did not matter.

Before Mr. Spock left Sickbay Christine decided to talk to the two senior officers.

"Dr. McCoy and Commander Spock I believe Nyota Uhura was deliberately poisoned. Someone in communications must have done this. We must find out who she has had trouble with. I do know that Uhura was having trouble with Judith Carruthers, the Assistant Chief communications Officer."

Dr. McCoy frowned at her. "You have to have proof before you point out accusations, Chris, " he admonished.

Commander Spock's eyebrows went up into his hairline. "You have no logical reason to accuse my fiancée and potential bond mate of poisoning the Chief Communications Officer other than your illogical dislike of her. Are you sure you are not jealous of her, Nurse?"

Christine took a deep breath and threw a troubled look at Commander Spock. "Mr. Spock, I am concerned for you and anyone she comes into contact with. She is cold and arrogant. She has no concern for the rights of others on this ship. I am afraid of what she will do to you and to other crew members. Besides I have had dreams of her doing this."

"Although your concern is noted it is most bothersome. And I cannot act on something as illogical as a dream. You are not part of my life anymore other than being a colleague. You need to stay out of my personal business , Nurse Chapel or otherwise you will face disciplinary action. I need to leave. Let me know if there is any change in Lieutenant Uhura's condition. Now I must leave for the bridge. Good day. "

"Christine, you had better let Lieutenant Carruthers alone, " Dr. McCoy advised.

Christine vowed she would find the culprit who had poisoned Nyota Uhura. She knew it was Judith. She will not have another chance to destroy anyone I care about especially the man I love, she promised to herself.

Christine went back to her quarters after her shift in Sickbay ended. She decided to start her investigation of Judith. Using her medical clearance she accessed Judith's Personnel File. Judith had made a lot of transfers. Then she accessed any incidents of violence on some of the places where Judith was stationed. She found that around the same time as any of her assignments a poisoning, stabbing, or some form of attempted murder had taken place. After the incidents Judith had left quickly. Most of the victims were female although there were some males as well. Why had these people been violently attacked? Christine saved some of the files on a disc. Tomorrow she would get the names of the victims and try to contact them.

There was one more person that Christine decided to contact. She needed someone with Federation contacts that would know about Judith's family background. She turned on her computer monitor again and accessed the comm line on a secure channel. "New Vulcan, Ambassador Selek, please.'

Spock Prime's face appeared on her monitor. "Greetings, Christine. How can I help you?" the elderly Vulcan asked.

"Ambassacor Selek—Spock can you give me some background information on Ambassador Carruthers of Andoria? His daughter is serving on this ship and I may need some information pertaining to a criminal investigation. I suspect she poisoned Lieutenant Uhura."

"Are you sure you are not jealous because she is marrying my younger self?"

"Please Spock, I really need this information. I believe she is danger to the crew."

"I will get you the information that you need, Christine. And I will have it ready when the Enterprise comes to New Vulcan. I hope to see you. In fact I will simply tell the doctor that I need to visit with you. Live long and prosper, Christine."

"Peace and long life, to you Ambassador Selek-Spock. I look forward to our next visit and thank you for your help. Chapel out."

Uhura regained consciousness. She was back on duty after three days. Judith and Spock continued seeing each other. Uhura was also secretly seeing Captain Kirk. Christine was happy for her best friend. Christine kept spending time with her android. Sometimes they even danced on the recreation deck in the evenings. She even had Android Spock compile a chronological time line of Judith's Starfleet postings and the violent incidents. After comparing the data Christine realized that her hunch was right. She felt that the timing between Judith's duty and the incidents could not be brushed off as coincidence. As soon as I get more information I will talk to Spock ,she vowed.

**Chapter Four The Incident with T'Pring**

It was now October two months before Christmas. The Enterprise would be stopping at Nereus Three a merchant planet in a week. The Nereans were people of commerce but they were more democratic than the Ferengi. Males and Females were treated equally. They also opened up trading with other species. They mined gold pressed latinum and traded other materials. In fact many other species had businesses on the small planet. Nereus Three was also a pleasure planet so the Enterprise could look forward to shore leave. Five Nereans and four Vulcans would be opening trade negotiations between the Ferengis, New Vulcan and the Nereans. The trade negotiations would be taking place on Nereus. The Nereans were similar to the Andorians except their hair was black and their skin was a bright sunny golden yellow color.

The Enterprise had gone to New Vulcan to pick up T'Pring and Stonn. The Vulcan couple would be the trade representatives for the Vulcans. They were hoping the negotiations would go well. It would open up the possibility of getting more money and goods to improve the economic conditions of the Vulcan colonists. The Enterprise delivered supplies to the new colony. Sarek who was still the ambassador to Earth and an instructor at the New Vulcan Science Academy was eager to see his son Spock. Sarek also invited the senior officers of the Enterprise to come down for a short three day visit. Spock, Captain Kirk, Doctor McCoy and Nyota Uhura would be guests. Judith Carruthers would be coming down as well.

Sarek was happy to see his son again. He was also eager to meet his son's prospective bond mate. He had some exciting news of his own. He was about to become bonded again. He was marrying T'Sinn who came from a prominent merchant family. Her wealth would bring needed money to the House of Surak. T'Sinn was the sister of T'Pring. The Enterprise officers attended the bonding ceremony the next day. T'pau presided over it. Sarek wore his most formal Vulcan red robes and T'Sinn wore a silverish gray dress. The dress was not as formal as the ones that had been worn on Vulcan I but it was adequate. The bonding took place on Sarek's small estate. When it was over there was a small reception at the Shikaree Hotel. Everything was more toned down since the colony was not rich yet. At some break in the festivities, Sarek decide to talk to Spock about his choice of bond mate. The two went out to the balcony of the reception area.

"Spock, " Sarek began, " I have reservations about your choice of bond mate. I do not trust her. I perceive deviousness and arrogance in her mind. She seems that she is after wealth and power."

"Father, are you not sure that her human blood displeases you? I find her most attractive. She has much in common with me. Her father is after all the Federation Ambassador to Andoria." Spock replied.

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about. Her mother is not quite sane. In fact is rumored that she married Ambassador Carruthers because his family is wealthy. She also tried to murder the ambassador and some of his colleagues because of her misguided jealousy. She is in a sanitarium for the criminally insane on the Terran Eight Colony. I fear her daughter Judith is the same. I received this information from Ambassador Selek."

"Father, Judith is logical like her father. She knows more languages than Lieutenant Uhura. In fact I think she should be the Chief Communications Officer but she will have to work her way up. She is very knowledgeable on Vulcan philosophy and on alien culture. I am sure she will make a most excellent bond mate for me. And as for Ambassador Selek I wish you would quit listening to him. He is not always logical. I am beginning to suspect he has Bendii syndrome."

"I wish you were marrying Lieutenant Uhura. She cared about you Spock and I am not sure that this woman does. And as for Ambassador Selek I find him to be most logical. His mind is scientifically clear."

"Trust me father. I know my bond mate."

"I guess I will have to. Peace and long life." Spock and Sarek rejoined the reception.

The next day Christine went on shore leave to Vulcan II. She took Android Spock with her. She thought it would be a good time to test out her theory that the Android was an exact duplicate of his human counterpart. They were able to get past the transporter technician. Then they beamed down to the planet Vulcan II.

Christine was impressed with the new colony. She toured the Vulcan Science Academy and went shopping. Android Spock acted like a Vulcan so no one really noticed him. The colony was starting to make money because it mined dilithium and latinum. There were also more businesses appearing in the city. Christine went to the open market and bought herself a green Vulcan dress. She planned on wearing it to the Christmas party on Starbase Nine. She almost drew back in fear. Android Spock was gone. She saw him talking to four Vulcans just a few feet away. She recognized all of them. They were Ambassador Sarek and T'Sinn his bond mate. Stonn and T'Pring were also with them.

Christine walked up to them. "Excuse me, Commander Spock, " she said to the Android. "Captain Kirk wants all Senior Officers to report for a briefing in the conference room. You will need to beam back aboard the ship. We are discussing the conference on Nereus Three."

"Live long and Prosper Spock, " said Stonn giving Android Spock the Vulcan salute.

"Peace and Long Life" Android Spock returned the greeting. Android Spock followed Christine to a secluded area away from the marketplace. Spock and she both beamed back up to the ship.

"Christine, I enjoyed the visit to Vulcan II. You need to take me out more often," the android told her after they were back aboard the ship and walking to her quarters.

"Yes, I will Spock, "she replied "but we will have to be more careful." She unlocked the door to her quarters and the two of them stepped inside.

They both kissed. Christine felt better. She could relax with the android now that they were back aboard. She took a sonic shower and Android Spock massaged her back. She took a brief afternoon nap. Then in the evening she visited Ambassador Selek. After a brief dinner he gave her the information about the Carruthers family. It was the same information that he had given Sarek.

"You must be careful, Christine, " the older Spock warned her. "I have managed to dig up some interesting information about Judith Carruthers. It seems that she has a violently jealous and possesive of any boyfiriends she has had. There have been several times when her father has tried to buy off potential suitors after they have broken up with her. Also anyone close to a potential suitor is often violently attacked. Former girlfriends are the ones mostly in danger. Close friends are also victims of this woman's jealousy. You will have to be careful about approaching my younger counterpart. He is as stubborn as I am. You might want to talk to your captain first. I have approached Sarek with this. I hope he can persuade young Spock to break up with her."

Warm fingers touched her temple and the older Spock kissed her on the cheek. "Until we meet again I hope you do well my lovely daughter. I was sorry to have missed your love Christine. I hope you can get my younger counterpart to succeed where I have not. Peace and long life."

Christine kissed Spock Prime and then gave him the Vulcan salute. She then beamed back aboard the Enterprise.

The next day Stonn and T'Pring came aboard the ship. Judith Carruthers showed them to their quarters.

T'Pring was exceptionally beautiful and very heavily pregnant.

"Congratulations on your coming marriage, "T'Pring told the communications officer." I was once Spock's bond mate myself. We broke up because of his relationship with Lieutenant Uhura. And now Stonn is my husband. We both wanted each other."

Stonn and T'Pring touched their fingers. "My wife, " do you not wish you had married Spock?" Stonn asked.

"Spock is handsome and rich but I am glad I am with you. I did not want to be the consort of a legend. Besides because of his tainted human blood I am sure a human is much more suitable to be his bond mate. You may leave us now Lieutenant." The Vulcan couple went into their quarters and the door shut behind them.

T'pring's comment about humans angered Judith. And she was not so sure the woman was that fond of her husband. Her voice had turned to honey when speaking of Spock. And they had once been joined.

Another former girlfriend to eliminate. She would have to be more careful. She would find a toxin fatal to Vulcans and this time it would work.

A formal reception was held that night aboard the Enterprise. The Vulcan couple attended along with the senior officers. Christine did not want to attend but as Head Nurse she had to go. Christine kept watching Spock. He spoke with T'Pring and Stonn. Judith stood by his side looking arrogant. In fact Judith and T'Pring were wearing the same expression.

"Spock, I am glad Sarek married my sister, "T'Pring stated. "She lost her children and husband when Vulcan collapsed. I am pleased we all got to see each other. I am sorry you had to beam aboard your ship when we ran into you in the marketplace. I hope it was not an emergency. Your head nurse sounded quite frantic when she summoned you."

"T'Pring, are you not confusing me with someone else? I do not recall running into you in the marketplace," Spock replied raising one eyebrow in confusion.

"I am quite sure it was you Spock but it is really not that important. Are you going to brief us on the customs of the Nereans?"

"Yes," Spock answered. "In fact you will be meeting with the Captain, Lieutenant Uhura, Lieutenant Carruthers and me."

"Then we will see you tomorrow morning Spock, " Stonn said. "My wife is very tired. Good night." The Vulcan couple left the room. Both Judith and Spock threw penetrating stares at Christine. She hurriedly left the room in embarrassment.

The next day in Sickbay Christine received a frantic call from the briefing room. T'Pring had collapsed on the floor and was not breathing. Christine rushed in with two medical technicians. They carried an electric heart stimulator, an oxygen mask, and a gurney. When Christine got to the room she went over to T'pring's motionless body. She looked at a pale Stonn hovering near by. The faces of the human officers were concerned especially Uhura's. Spock and Judith both wore inscrutable expressions.

The medical technicians put the AED next to T'pring's unconscious form. The put the pads on her lower ribcage and turned on the electricity. After two charges T'pring's heart started beating. Christine put the mask over T'pring's mouth and nose. Then she commanded the technicians to load T'pring onto the gurney. The technicians carefully loaded her onto the gurney and took her to Sickbay.

After they left Spock put his hand on Stonn's shoulder. "Dr. McCoy and Nurse Chapel will find the cause of this Stonn. In the meantime I will go to the lab and try to isolate the cause of this after I talk to the medical staff."

An hour later the medical staff found that it was madiverus, a common poison for Vulcanoid species. Dr. McCoy was able to administer an antidote to save T'Pring but the fetus was not so lucky. Two hours after she had ingested the poison the Vulcan woman miscarried. Christine stayed by her side during the two days. When she was half conscious the Vulcan woman admitted to feeling something prick her arm after she had run into a blond nurse an hour before the meeting with the senior officers. For Christine and McCoy the poison was serious. T'Pring had to be kept on oxygen for the two days. The third day in Sickbay she managed to breathe on her own. Her heart had stopped once and she had to be revived. This time the culprit had come close to committing murder. Spock was concerned about T'Pring description of running into a blond nurse. When T'Pring had returned to full consciousness he tried to have her identify the blond nurse. There were two other blond nurses besides Christine but T'Pring was not able to identify any of them. Judith tried to tell Spock to arrest Christine but he dismissed her arguments as illogical. How could they arrest Christine when it was obvious that the Vulcan woman could not identify her as the perpetrator? Christine had also done an excellent job of caring for the Vulcan woman. A week later the Enterprise came to stop at Nereus for the trade negotiations. T'Pring recovered and assumed her role as one of the chief negotiators.

Chapter Five Conversation with A Past Boyfriend

The Enterprise entered orbit around Nereus. Stonn and T'Pring beamed down. The bridge crew would be going down to oversee the negotiations. Captain James T. Kirk requested Uhura's presence. Judith Carruthers would be taking over communications. The crew would get to take a few days of shore leave the next day.

Christine finished her shift. She felt she needed to talk to the Captain but she would have to wait. She decided she would watch a holovideo with Android Spock. The two of them the watched the first two episodes of Star Wars. When they had finished Christine kissed Android Spock and playfully nibbled on one of his ears.

"Your playfulness pleases me Christine, " the android told her. "My circuits are warming up to you. If you like I can make love to you right now."

Christine answered by cupping the Android's face and giving him a passionate kiss. He rolled on top of her and helped her strip off her robe. The android kissed one nipple then he rubbed her legs and back. He gently eased her down on the bed. Then he removed his clothes. He kept rubbing her torso then he climbed on top of her. He inserted his member into her and she climaxed after several thrusts.

"Spock, that was wonderful, " she commented then she kissed him.

"I love you Christine and I want to please you," the android told her.

Christine felt sad. This was the only way she could have Spock and it hurt. She then began to think about Judith Carruthers. She telepathically knew that the communications officer had poisoned T'Pring.

"Is there something wrong, Christine?" Android Spock asked. "I hate to see you so sad my thy'la. Have I done anything wrong?"

"I just wish I could put Judith in prison, Spock."

"You have assembled a lot of data and I have helped you. Why don't you take a shower and I will rub your back? The maybe you can go to your computer and contact anyone who knows about this Judith."

"Good idea, Spock"

A hour later feeling relaxed and refreshed Christine turned on the com line. Android Spock had returned to his chamber. Christine contacted Commander Max Sudow, one of Judith's first boyfriends and an administrative officer at Starbase Nine. He had broken up with her.

"Hello, Commander Sudow." she greeted the brown haired young human male when his face appeared on the video screen. " I am Lieutenant Chapel the head nurse aboard the star ship U.S.S. Enterprise. I would like to talk to you about Judith Carruthers. I suspect that she has been involved in some violent incidents aboard our ship. What can you tell me about her?"

Sudow looked anxious. " I would rather not talk about her. She is a dangerous woman. I am lucky to be rid of her."

Christine continued. " Let me assure you that the information you are giving me is confidential. I am asking you to assure her fitness for duty aboard this ship."

Sudow began his story. "Three years ago I was engaged to Judith when we were in our last year at Starfleet Academy. She was obsessively jealous. I was in Engineering. I was working on a project with a female lab partner. The girl's name was Paula. She was a top student in our class and I was lucky to work with her. Judith did not like the time we devoted to the project. She though I was falling in love with Paula. I admit that we were getting close but I was willing to stay engaged to Judith. Judith started harassing Paula. It was small things at first. Paula found her uniforms soaked with oil. Sometimes Judith would make cutting remarks in front of her. Then she started stalking Paula and warned her to stay away from me. Finally one day Paula disappeared. Her body was found in an alley. She had multiple stab wounds. Judith was happy that it happened. She told me that now our relationship was secure. Then I needed a tutor for one of my language classes. The tutor was a Vulcan girl named T'Ryl. I started developing a friendship with T'Ryl. We would sometimes go for coffee together, Judith again became jealous and started harassing T'Ryl. Then one day T'Ryl became ill when we had one of our coffee dates. She had been poisoned. I broke it off with Judith after that but she would not let me alone. She would call me all hours of the night. Then one day she followed me when I went to a park and pleaded with me to take her back. I refused. She stabbed my hand. I tried to press charges but I was warned that her family had connections. A few days later a representative of her father contacted me and gave me a check. I accepted the money and dropped the charges. Judith left me alone. I feel lucky to have gotten out alive. Is that all, Nurse? "

"Yes, that is more than enough. Commander Sudow. I will go to my Captain with this."

"I am glad to help. What is Judith doing now? Is she is involved with anyone?"

"She is our Assistant Chief Communications Officer and she is engaged to our First Officer Commander Spock."

"Tell Commander Spock that he needs to get rid of her. She should be taken off your ship. She is a menace towards your crew. Anyone that is close to Commander Spock is in danger. She targets friends, close relatives and anyone she feels will take her away from a potential mate. If you need me to testify against her at sanity hearing do not hesitate to contact me. "

"Thank you for your information Commander Sudow. I will talk to my Captain as soon as possible. Goodbye. And Chapel out."

Christine turned off the com line. She had to speak to the Captain and First Officer as soon as possible.

Christine could not sleep. She kept dreaming that Judith was going to try and stab Spock. She woke up and screamed.

Christine got up and opened the android's metal chamber.

"I am here to please you Christine, " the android said. "Where are we going?"

"We are going to the rec room to dance." Christine and the android walked sedately to the rec room.

Christine turned on the music com line. The two of them started to tango. The android was a good dancer. He whirled Christine in his arms.

"Spock!"yelled a commanding voice."What are you doing with this whore?" Christine and Android Spock stopped and whirled in the direction of the voice.

Judith Carruthers stood in the doorway with a venomous look on her face.

Christine grabbed Android Spock's hand. "Let's get out of here." she whispered. Christine and the android bolted for the observation deck. Then the hurried down a corridor until they stopped at a turbo lift. They took the turbo lift down to the cargo bay and stayed there for two hours. Finally the two of them went back to Christine's quarters. They did not run into anyone on their way back to the room.

Christine told the android to get back into his chamber and she feel into a troubled sleep. Christine woke up very tired the next morning.

Although Christine was exhausted she dressed in her uniform and pressed the comm line.

"Captain, I need to speak with you. This concerns Commander Spock."

"Meet me in the briefing room, " the Captain told her.

"It seems that you have gathered some mounting evidence against this woman, Lieutenant Chapel. However we have no physical evidence to link her to the two incidents. Until we do I will have security keep an eye on her. " the Captain remarked after he had listened to the information Christine had provided.

"Are you going to talk to Commander Spock about this Captain? I do not think he will listen to me."

"This is a delicate situation. I am about to tell Commander Spock that his fiancée is dangerous. Nevertheless the safety of this ship's crew is paramount. I will let the First Officer know about this information. I will tell Dr. McCoy so he can do a psychological evaluation on Miss Carruthers and I will let Security continue this investigation. In the meantime you are to stop investigating this situation on your own nurse. It is very dangerous for you and might alert Miss Carruthers. Can I depend on you to be discreet?"

"Yes, Captain." Christine felt that a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. If anyone could find out about Judith Carruthers, the Captain could. Christine could relax and enjoy her shore leave.

**Chapter Six Shore Leave On Nereus**

Spock had just gotten dressed when his door chimes rang. "Come," he said.

The door opened to admit a very indignant Judith Carruthers into his quarters.

Spock was not prepared for her emotional assault. He was taken aback by the depth of the burning anger he read in her mind. She was broadcasting strongly.

"Judith, what's wrong?" he asked.

"You and that stupid head nurse. I went to the rec room late last night because I could not sleep and I saw you and that blond hussy dancing.!" Judith shouted.

"Judith please lower you voice.,"Spock admonished. " I was working late last night in the chemistry lab. You can check with the night technician down there if you wish. I would never dance with another woman in private, thy'la. Vulcans take their commitments very seriously. Is it possible you only saw someone who looked like me?"

"It looked a lot like you Spock but maybe it was someone else. It was kind of dark. I really should trust you darling." She put her arms around Spock and kissed him. He responded back then the com line beeped.

"Spock, here," Spock answered.

"Spock, this is the Captain. Can you meet me down in the briefing room in ten minutes? I have something important to discuss with you and Lieutenant Uhura. It concerns an investigation I am conducting regarding the incidents of poisoning on this ship. If Lieutenant Carruthers is with you please tell her report to the bridge and take over Communications. Sulu has the conn."

"Captain, I will be down there shortly and Lieutenant Carruthers is with me. I will pass your message on to her. Spock out."

Judith looked nervous and a little petulant. " I hate being interrupted, darling but I guess duty calls. I am glad that the Captain is getting to the bottom of this. T'pring almost died didn't she, Spock?"

"Yes, "Spock agreed. "That is why I am glad the Captain is getting involved. Rest assured that we will find the culprit in no time. In fact I look forward to arresting him or her myself."

Judith went pale. "Are you all right thy'la?" Spock asked.

"I am just a little frightened. After all someone in Communications was poisoned. I do not want the murderer to come after me."

"I promise you thy'la that I will keep you safe. I must go now. " They kissed one last time and left Spock's quarters.

In the briefing room Spock met with Captain Kirk and Lieutenant Uhura.

"Spock, " the Captain began. "I think I have an idea who our suspect is. Uhura remembers who gave her the coffee. She also has been doing some investigating on her own. She has been communicating with some other victims of similar poisonings. Uhura please tell Spock what you have told me."

"Spock, "Uhura began. "A few days after I resumed duty I questioned the yeoman who brought the coffee to me. It turns out that Lieutenant Judith Carruthers gave it to her and said it was specifically for me. In addition to that Christine Chapel also did some investigating into this woman's career in Starfleet. It seemed that wherever she was stationed that there were some incidents of attempted murder or poisonings. Most of the victims were associates of boyfriends that she had. Christine gave a list of the victims names as well as some of the boyfriends' names. I contacted some of Lieutenant Carruthers 'former boyfiriends and they told me stories. I also contacted some of her victims that survived. I have their stories on tape. I will play them for you now."

Spock listened with his normally poker face. But he stopped Lieutenant Uhura from playing the computer tape by lifting up his hand.

"Can you trust Lieutenant Chapel? Do you not think her infatuation for me compromises her reliability?And what about these dreams she has?" Spock sounded extremely irritated and it was obvious from his expression that he was.

"Whatever Chris's feelings are for you Spock she would want you to be happy and her telepathy is sound" Uhura replied. "She is not out to do you any harm. Remember she accepted our relationship. And this woman obviously poisoned me too. Do not forget that."

"I believe Lieutenant Chapel's word as well, " Captain Kirk added. "She is an excellent officer and she is extremely reliable."

"Very well, you may proceed," Spock answered. For one hour Spock listened to the stories of the former boyfriends and two of the victims that had survived. It was readily apparent that Judith was a dangerous woman who harbored a violent disposition. Spock fetl sad. It seemed that he had failed again in his relationship. This woman was worse than T'Pring. Spock then thought of Christine Chapel. She was a kind and loving woman. She had no hidden agenda. She simply wanted to care for him. Why had he not noticed that before?

He was almost sorry he had to bring up the next point.

"Lieutenant Chapel is reliable but there is some other information you must know about her. She is going out with someone who looks exactly like me. Lieutenant Carruthers saw her dancing with a man last night that matched my description and T'Pring saw a man that looked like me that was with her on New Vulcan. Maybe we should look into this."

"Spock, " the Captain continued"I do not have the personnel for this. You may investigate her if you wish but Lieutenant's Chapel's social life does not concern me. However your association with Lieutenant Carruthers does. You are not safe with her but you need to continue your relationship with her so she does not suspect anything. We will find some way to trap her. Please be careful. Now let us go mind the store. " The three officers left the briefing room and appeared on the bridge."

The Captain and Uhura began their shore leave. It was obvious they were in love with each other but had tried to keep it secret. They often met up in out of the way places. Today they were going to a picnic near a lake. Uhura had informed Christine about that. Christine had some news of her own. She was dating Sulu. In fact they were going to a Nerean tavern tonight with Chekhov and Yeoman Rand. In the meantime Christine decided to do some holiday shopping. Christmas was only four weeks away and she would not have another chance.

Christine bought Uhura some a strapless Nerean sheath. It was a golden color. She bought a silver Nerean necklace for Janice Rand. She bought Nerean whiskey for Scotty and Dr. McCoy. She bought a physics book for Chekhov and a Nearean sword for Sulu. She wondered what Spock would like. She saw a beautiful wooden Nerean harp. It looked like a smaller version of a Vulcan lyrette. Christine decided she would purchase it. She realized she could not carry all of her purchases.. She contacted the transporter room and had the harp beamed aboard and transferred to her quarters. She wondered how Judith would react but she did not care. She loved Spock and she wanted him to have a Christmas present from her.

The Nerean Tavern was called the Red Boar. It looked like an Irish pub on Earth. There was a jazz band that played. Some patrons threw darts. Christine was having a great time with Sulu, Chekov, and Janice. They were munching egg sandwiches with beer.

"Would you like to dance Christine,? "Sulu asked her.

"Why I would love too, Hikaru," Christine replied. The two got up to dance. Sulu swung Christine. Then they danced a slow dance. Christine saw Judith and Spock. They did not look like a couple in love. Spock seemed tense and Judith looked arrogant and angry. When the music stopped the two couples greeted each other.

"Hey, Commander, do you mind if I have one dance with your beautiful fiancé?" Sulu asked.

"You may, "Spock replied. Sulu whisked Judith away from Spock and Christine before she had a chance to say yes or no.

"Shall we dance, Christine?" Spock requested.

"Yes, " Christine replied feeling her knees turning to jelly. This was not really happening. However Spock put his arms around her and guided her across the dance floor. Spock was an excellent dancer. Christine found herself looking up into his magnificent dark eyes. There was a softness there she had noticed only when he had looked at Uhura. Spock in the meantime found himself feeling oddly tender towards this remarkable woman. He would be glad when the charade with Judith was over. Then he could tell Christine that he returned her feelings. He was touched by her love and concern. She had investigated Judith so he would not be in danger.

All too soon the dance was over and the two regrettably broke apart. Christine walked back to Sulu and watched Spock and Judith.

Judith grabbed Spock's arm. Her hand locked around his wrist and she twisted it in a painful grip.

"Why did dance with that woman? You can't just dance with anyone you want to. You are going to be my husband. You are not single anymore and you belong to me. Are you in love with that hooker, Spock?" she spoke in an icy tone.

Spock glared at her. "Let go of me Judith! I will dance and speak to who I want to. You will not touch me this way or order me around. Do you understand?" he fired back.

Judith answered him with a resounding slap. Spock grabbed her hands. "I think we need to go back to the ship and talk about your conduct Judith," he calmly stated. Then taking her by one arm he hustled her out of the tavern. Christine started to walk towards them. She was ready to beat the hell out of Judith for slapping Spock. But someone grabbed her arm. Christine turned and saw it was Sulu.

"Let them work this out Christine," the helmsman stated. Christine turned back to Sulu and spent the rest of the evening playing darts but her mind ached with empathy for Spock.

**Chapter Seven Spock Meets His Android Counterpart**

Judith woke up seething. Spock had humiliated her. He had brought her back up to the ship and had threatened to break up with her if she ever ordered him around again or told him who to see. He is probably in love with that stupid blond nurse. Well she would take care of that tart. Some old fashioned arsenic would do the trick. Or she could sneak into Sickbay and use a powerful drug. However she had another problem she had to take care of immediately. Captain James T. Kirk was probably beginning to suspect that she might be behind the poisonings. He had to be disposed of now.

She put on a dark hood and cloak and grabbed a knife. It was early enough in the morning that she would not be noticed. She knew the captain made his rounds very early in the morning. She went to the floor where the quarters for the commanding officers were located. She waited inside a Jeffreys tube for the Captain to come out. When he walked past her she jumped on his back and stabbed him below his left shoulder. He threw her off but she knocked him out with a blow on the back of his neck. He collapsed on the floor.

Spock found him there an hour later. He ordered a medical team up from Sickbay. Dr. McCoy found that the stab wound had punctured a lung but the Captain would be all right.

Spock was very concerned. The trade negotiations were still continuing. He had to go down there as a representative of the Enterprise. He also wanted to keep an eye on Judith. So he ordered Uhura to run communications and put Scotty in charge as acting captain of the ship. Then he beamed down to the surface of Nereus with Judith.

Christine reported to Sickbay but there were no patients to treat other than the Captain. Christine wanted to stay with him but Dr. McCoy insisted that she continue her shore leave. "You can take care of Jim tomorrow, Christine,"the doctor told her. "You work overtime in here sometimes. Jim is in good hands. Go down and so some more shopping."

Sulu had to work on the bridge so Christine activated Android Spock and they beamed down to Nereus. together.

They both explored Nerea the capital city. Android Spock was fascinated by the city. He was a pleasant companion and kept commenting on the sights.

"Coming down to the planet pleases me Christine, "he told her. "You must take me out more often I want to learn so much. Then I could serve you better."

"You please me already, Spock," Christine replied and she gently kissed him. Yet even though she enjoyed him she till ached for the real Spock and hoped that the First Officer was all right.

"Christine can we see the Nerean archives? I find this planet totally fascinating."

"All right Spock." The two of them spent the morning exploring the Nerean archives and museum.

"Christine, I feel so free out here, " the android confided to her. " I want to stay outside of my chamber and explore things. I could help you on the ship. Please do not confine me when I get back. I find it most distressing."

Christine was touched by the android's pleas but she did not know what to do. If Commander Spock ever found out about the android's existence she would be in trouble. Besides never talking to her again the First Officer would probably have her transferred to some far off medical outpost. Maybe there was a way the android could be useful. Maybe a colony with limited resources could use the android. Tonight she would call Ambassador Selek and see if he could use the android on New Vulcan.

"I will try to find a place where you can serve without being confined." she told Android Spock.

The two of them finished their archive tour and then went to have lunch at a vegetarian restaurant. After that they walked to a park. They explored the trails and sat down by a fountain. They kissed. Christine was lost in Android Spock's embrace. They were locked in a passionate kiss for a long time.

"There you are you pathetic little slut and with a copy of my fiancé! You are quite the stupid little fool! Who is this impostor?" a shrill voice screamed.

Christine and Android Spock broke apart and looked into the mocking eyes of Judith Carruthers. Christine groaned. She was so tired of facing this woman.

Android Spock looked at the communications officer. "You had better let Christine alone. You shall not harm her," he said. " I am Spock her android and I am here to serve."

Judith smirked at both of them. "You are so needy that you cannot attract a man so you have to have a robot. No wonder Spock cannot stand the sight of you. Your feelings for him are disgusting and they make him nauseous."

"You do not even know Spock, Judith. I have been his friend for years. I do not know what he sees in you. Uhura was a much better choice. At least she cared for him. I do not believe that you are capable of loving anyone."

"I do know that Spock does not like a weak emotional woman drooling over him. He is a Vulcan. He preferred Uhura because she is a strong woman like me. I know what he needs and what to give him.

He cannot stand a spineless weakling like you and he will definitely have you transferred off the Enterprise when he sees your android friend. I think I will call Spock right now!"

Judith picked up her communicator and she pointed her phaser at Christine. "Do not think about running away or I will have you transferred to the brig!"

"Spock," Judith spoke into her communicator. " You must come here right away. Nurse Chapel is with someone I think you should meet."

Christine shuddered. She wished the planet would open up and swallow her. There was no where to run and no where to go. Spock walked up to the small group. He greeted his fiancée.

Spock had a hard time keeping his normally inscrutable Vulcan face from showing emotion when he saw Christine and the replicate of himself. He looked astonished but then became angry as he glared at Christine.

"What is the meaning of this Nurse Chapel? Why are you going with this replica of me? Who is he?"

"He is an android, Mr. Spock. He was a Christmas present from my sister."

"How was he made? How did you get the information?"

"I used my medical clearance to access your personnel file and I got some holovids of you and Uhura. I sent the data to my sister and this android was the result. My sister purchased him from a company that makes androids."

"Greetings, commander, "Android Spock said. " Live long and prosper." The Android saluted the First Officer.

Spock was amazed. The android was an exact duplicate. Spock then began to talk to his android counterpart. "Android Spock, what can you do?"

"I am a logical computer. I know several languages and can make mathematical calculations. I also no how to satisfy the needs of a human female. I can cook and performs most household chores. But what I am really good at is assembling scientific information."

"Thank you, Android Spock," the First Officer replied. Then he turned to Christine. "Miss Chapel, under Starfleet Regulation 421.6 you have brought an unauthorized contraband aboard a Federation vessel. I am going to confiscate this android. Also you have violated Starfleet Regulation 618 regarding unauthorized use of personnel records. As of right now your shore leave on Nereus is ended. You will beam back aboard the Enterprise with me. As soon as you are aboard you will be report to Sickbay to undergo a psychiatric examination. You will be confined there until the examination is completed. You are hereby relieved of duty until then. If you refuse to go to Sickbay you will be confined to the brig. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir. But Mr. Spock I did not mean to cause you any trouble."

"Nevertheless, you have interfered with the relationship between my fiancée and me. You have also caused people to gossip. Had I not intervened, the situation might have gotten worse and you would have ruined my reputation and my authority with your ridiculous infatuation of me. At any rate, I think it would be beneficial to both of us if you were transferred off the ship. I will arrange another posting for you as soon as possible. In the meantime I will take charge of this android." Spock pulled out his phaser and aimed it at the android. The android fell unconscious.

Judith laughed. "Well, I told you he would transfer you off the ship you idiot. You are lucky that Spock does not have you bounced out of Starfleet."

"Lieutenant, such comments are unnecessary,"Spock admonished."Please quit making such illogical statements. I need you to continue with the trade negotiations. I will beam down to you as soon as I have resolved this matter about the android and Miss Chapel." Judith glared at him but remained silent.

Spock pulled out his communicator. "Three to beam up," he told the transporter technician. "Spock out." When Spock, Christine and the android materialized on the transporter platform a security team was waiting. They carried the android away. Spock grabbed Christine's arm and walked her down the corridor. She gloomily wondered if her career was over.

**Chapter Eight Confrontation**

Spock did not take Christine to Sickbay. Instead he took her to the briefing room. Dr. McCoy and Security Chief La Salle were there. Christine wondered if this was a disciplinary hearing.

Spock looked a her. "Please sit down Lieutenant. We need to discuss a delicate situation."

Christine did not know what to say. "Commander, I am sorry about the android. Please do not destroy it. I apologize if my actions have caused you any trouble."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "This has nothing to do with the android. I am not going to punish you. Please let Commander La Salle explain what he has in mind."

La Salle explained:

"Miss Chapel we believe that Lieutenant Carruthers made an attempt on the Captain's life. We are going to confront her. We will place a decoy in the Captain's bed in Sickbay because we believe that she will attempt to murder the Captain again. You will be our eyes and ears in Sickbay. You will be on a bed next to the decoy. You will have a microphone trapped to your hospital gown. You will alert us know when she comes in and we will catch her. If you decide not to do this we will understand. It is dangerous."

Christine was relieved and excited at the same time. "I will be more than happy to do it. I am just glad that she is finally being brought to justice."

Dr. McCoy looked solemnly at his head nurse. "You had better be careful," he admonished.

Spock looked at Christine with a softness in his eyes. "I too an concerned for your safety Christine. I do not want anything to happen to you. You are an asset to the Enterprise. I care about you myself."

Christine felt a small triumph. Spock cared about her. Maybe they were meant to be.

The four officers continued to talk about their plan of trapping a Judith Carruthers. It would happen that night. Captain Kirk was removed to s secret area in a Nerean Hospital. Not even Dr. McCoy knew where he was stationed.

Christine was placed in Sickbay with a microphone. She took her place on the biobed next to the Captain. What alarmed her was that Spock had volunteered to be the decoy. The security officers told her what to do. As soon as the intruder came near the Captain's bed she was supposed to alert them then turn on the lights. Luckily a light switch was placed next to her bed.

Christine and Spock remained silent in the biobeds. It was completely dark in Sickbay except for one glowing night light. A dark shadowy figure came close to the biobed where Spock was lying. Christine spoke into her microphone "Security now," she frantically whispered. Then she rose from her bed and flicked the light switch. At the same time Spock threw off the blanket and jumped to his feet. When the lights came on Judith was standing there with phaser in her right hand..

"It will be necessary to shoot,"Spock stated.

"Gladly, " Judith replied. She pressed the trigger on her phaser and a beam destroyed Spock. He dematerialized in front of both Judith and Christine and was no more.

Christine moved forward. She brought down her hand down on Judith's right arm. The phaser clattered to the floor. Both women started to fight. Christine punched Judith in the stomach. Judith delivered a punch to her face. Christine kicked Judith in the legs and she fell to the floor. Judith pulled out a knife and advanced on Christine. Christine grabbed the knife hand. But Judith was quicker. She kicked Christine in the legs. Christine fell to the ground. She was knocked unconscious. Judith bent over her and plunged the knife into her right shoulder then removed it. Christine awoke to burning pain. Judith was bent over her with the knife in her hand. A larger male hand with slender fingers grabbed Judith by the shoulder and flung her to the ground. The knife clattered to the floor. Two security guards grabbed Judith. The security team had come at last.

Spock stepped over to an astonished Christine.

"You're alive! You're alive!" she sobbed. He pulled into his arms and started stroking her hair.

"I am here my thy'la," he crooned to her gently."The Android Spock was the one destroyed." She lost consciousness.

Christine woke in Sickbay. Dr. McCoy bent over her. "How does my best nurse feel?"

Christine tried to move. Her shoulder was bandaged. "Like someone drove a stake through me."

Dr. McCoy pressed the hypo into her neck. "Better?" he asked. She nodded.

"Hey is she awake and up for visitors?" an amused voice inquired. James Kirk and Nyota Uhura stepped into the room.

"She can talk for a few minutes but she needs her rest." McCoy warned and then left the room.

"Christine " the Captain stated. "Uhura and I want to congratulate you. You are receiving a commendation for investigating Lieutenant Carruthers. It seems that she committed several murders among Starfleet officers. She will be going to an institution for the criminally insane run by the Federation. Her father decided to put her there so her case would not go to trial. She was placed aboard a security vessel last night. She will not trouble you or Spock anymore."

"Spock was going to have me transferred off the ship. What happened?"

"Don't worry about that Chris. Spock is not angry with you, "Uhura spoke. "He thinks you investigation of her was eminently logical. In fact the idea for issuing the commendation was his."

"But what about the android I brought aboard, sir?"

Captain Kirk exchanged glances with Uhura. "Since the android was destroyed, I think it is best we forget it. I have to go on the bridge. Uhura, I will see you up there shortly." The Captain kissed Uhura.

"Well," Nyota glanced at Christine with a smirk. "You must tell me about this android. I heard it looked like Spock. And don't worry your secret is safe with me as long as you do not tell anyone that I am involved with the Captain."

"Of course, " Christine giggled. Then she told the story about Android Spock.

It was the next evening one day after she woke up. She was reading a medical journal when Spock came to see her. She would be able to return to duty in two days.

"Greetings, Christine, "he spoke stiffly. "We have much to discuss especially about the android."

Christine put the journal down." I have already apologized to you Mr. Spock. What more do you want from me? And you also have some explaining to do. First you are going to have me put in a psychiatric ward or transferred off the ship. Now you want to give me a commendation. I have known you for years and there are still some things that I do not understand about you."

"Christine, why do you have to make things so complicated? We were in front of Judith when I relieved you of duty. I wanted to get you aboard ship for that security meeting without her suspecting anything. I was not trying to punish you. As for the commendation, I felt that I owed it to you after your logical investigation. I should have listened to you from the beginning and I am sorry I did not. I think it would have prevented the Captain And T'Pring from being poisoned. Nevertheless, why did you have to have that android? It made me really uncomfortable."

"Spock, I have not loved any other man but you. When you were engaged to Uhura I could have your friendship. It sustained me. When you started going with Judith I suspected something bad or amiss about her nature. I knew she was jealous and possessive. So I consoled myself with the idea of having you in android form. It was a temporary measure until I could find someone else to love."

"And how do you feel about me now?"

"I still love you but I have decided to get on with my life. I am not going to put it on hold for any man. I think it would be wise for me to transfer off the ship. In fact, there is an opening for a nurse at Starbase Nine. I think I will go ahead and apply for it."

"Christine, please do not leave. It would be most distressing to me. You are also an asset to the Enterprise. Dr. McCoy would not want to lose his head nurse."

"What are you trying to say Spock? I thought that I made you uncomfortable."

"Please Christine I would not be adverse to having a relationship with you. I cherish you. You have been a friend to me always. I can be who I am with you. Even Nyota did not allow me that. I would like to take things slowly. We both need to know if this is what we both want."

"All right Spock. We can start by playing chess again. Then we will date. I will not transfer off the ship. And please remember I only want what you are willing to give."

"Then you will not mind if I do this." he grinned slightly. Then he sat down on the bed beside her, pulled her into his arms and found his lips with hers in a long and lingering kiss. Christine kissed him back and buried her face in his neck. They stayed together all night until they fell asleep.

**Chapter Nine Christmas Party On Star Base Nine.**

The Enterprise docked at Starbase Nine for repairs and restocking of supplies. The crew would be there for a three week leave. The Enterprise was looking forward to the coming Christmas party that would be held at the base. Spock decided to take some leave this time to do holiday shopping. He bought a tape of Vulcan Music for Uhura. It was some traditional songs sung by a group on New Vulcan . They would be going on an interplanetary tour soon. For the Captain and Doctor McCoy he bought sweaters. Then he found the right gift for Christine. It was a silver IDIC pendant.

Christine wrapped her Christmas gifts. She hoped that Spock would like the Nerean lyrerette. She felt cheerful She was resuming her weekly chess games with Spock and they had shared dinner together in the mess hall. She was blissfully happy but was taking things slowly. She did not want to make the half-Vulcan run away from her.

After two days of shore leave the Christmas party began on Christmas Eve. A large tree was set up in the base banquet hall. Everyone put their gifts under it. Ans mall band played background music.

Male officers dressed in formal civilian clothes. Doctor McCoy, Spock and the Captain wore dark suits. Nyota wore the gold lame sheath that Christine had given her. It hugged her hour glass figure. Christine wore the green Vulcan dress. She hoped that Spock would like it.

The evening started out with a traditional turkey dinner. Then everyone settled down to watch the entertainment. A chorus form the Starbase sang "Jingle Bells" and "Silent Night". Then a short skit about the "Christmas Carol" was performed by the Engineering crew of the Enterprise. After that Christine and Uhura got up to sing. They sang All I Want for Christmas Is You. The two women were the hit of the evening. Then Scotty who was dressed as Santa Claus gave everyone goodie bags. They opened the bags and found they contained star ship pins.

After that people Santa went to the tree and called the names of people to get their gifts. Spock was thrilled with the lyrerette. It looked enough like a Vulcan one. Perhaps he could arrange to have them made on Vulcan. A piece of his people's heritage would be preserved. It was a remarkable gift from a woman who knew him well. Christine also loved the IDIC pendent Spock had given her. She would wear it under her uniform close to her heart.

Finally an orchestra played some slow tunes and couples started to dance. Spock went up to Christine as she was chatting with Uhura and the Captain at a table. "Would you like to dance Christine?" he asked.

"I would love to Mr. Spock, " she replied.

"You look extraordinarily beautiful tonight my thy'la. That dress becomes you."

"And you are extraordinarily handsome, Spock."

"Christine we are under the mistletoe. May I kiss you?"

"You never have to ask me that Spock." Spock and Christine 's lips met in a long and lingering kiss. When they broke apart the whole room erupted in applause. They both walked out of the banquet hall and onto the base gardens.

"Thank you for the lyrerette Christine. A most remarkable instrument. We may purchase some for new Vulcan."

"I love the IDIC pendant Spock but all I really wanted for Christmas was you."

"You will have me always, thy'la." They kissed again and then walked back to rejoin their friends in the banquet hall.

FIN


End file.
